Follow Me Down
by modmonster
Summary: When a class trip to the old Cherry Museum turns to an unexpected adventure in time Troy and Sharpay find themselves lost in history. Struggling to get back to the year 2010 or more importantly stay alive.


**Follow Me Down **

_A High School Musical Fanfiction_

_By_

Modmonster

**Chapter 1 : Meeting **

**Summary:**

They say history repeats its self. That one statement hadn't meant so much to Sharpay and Troy than ever before. When a class trip to the old Cherry Museum turns to an unexpected adventure in time Troy and Sharpay find themselves lost in history. Struggling to get back to the year 2010 or more importantly stay alive, they find there adventure deeper then the history books.

Troyella but eventually Troypay.

The quietness of the lobby startled Sharpay a bit.

She's always imagined museums to be filled with people and children. Of course never going to one as a child changed her impressions quite dramatically. She sighed as she looked around the huge space. It was a surprisingly long walk from the entrance to the lobby desk; a huge structure of an actual dinosaur built in bones covered most of her view. She fixed her Betsy Johnson dress as she awaited the moment to make her move. Her Jimmy Choo's clicking along the black and white tiled floors were the only sound heard.

Her ponytail bouncing with every step, she confidently smiled as she finally made it to the marble front desk. To her surprise, again, there seemed to be no one there. She purposely cleared her throat as she tapped the desk with her fingers. Waiting for a response she looked around the lobby. It was like a ghost town, no one in sight. In the corner of her eye she noticed a clash of blue mop the floors. Coming to her senses she noticed it was the janitor. Although she couldn't quite get his face, he seemed to be elderly with hair on both sides of his head. Sharpay watched as he mopped the floors without taking the slightest interest in her. It was like he had no idea she even walked in. "Uh sir?" Sharpay cleared her throat, "Hoe-la Sin-ur-ita?" Said Sharpay as she made a mental note to check up on her Spanish when she got home, she eagerly walked to the old man and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir-" Before she had the chance to finish her sentence the old man whipped around and locked eyes with the teen. He looked about in his early 80's, his hair was thin and white, as it failed to cover his entire head. His tan skin looked all wrinkly and dry. "I speak English dear." Said the old man as he smiled up at Sharpay His hazel eyes had the most intriguing sparkle, they just seemed to glow when he spoke. Sharpay's face turned a slight pink as she realized her stupidity. The man chuckled as he watched her. "No worries I don't think you're stupid." Sharpay went from embarrassed to shocked. It's like he read her mind.

The man smiled, "And no I don't read minds, I just know people well. Years of practice." He winked at her as he began mopping again. "So miss, how can help you?" Sharpay shook her head as she went back on topic. "Do you mind if you can help me, I'm looking for Frankie Ross, the owner?" He smiled as he plopped the mop into the soapy water and stood up straight. "You're looking at him, Frankie J. Ross at you service." Ok Sharpay was defiantly confused, was this guy on crack? If he really was the owner why the hell was he the janitor?

She looked at the man with the same look she gives her math teacher. His load raspy voice brought her back to reality, "You alright doll? You seemed to zone out there." Sharpay nodded, still confused but grateful, if this guy was the janitor god knows how the owner would be like. Sharpay grabbed onto her Juicy Couture clutch as she went from lost teen to serious business.

She took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "Well, there's no way to say this , but the Cherry Museum has gone bankrupted and," Sharpay grabbed her stripped Toy Burch tote and pulled out a piece of paper. "Evans homes wants to make a great deal with you that could potentiality-" "Nope." Replied Frankie simply. Sharpay was confused, was he really crazy? "Sir, Frankie you don't understand, you're bankrupted. There is no way you can pay off everything without our help; we're offering 1.5 million dollars that's a lot of money." Replied Sharpay as she locked eyes with him. "Nope" Said Frankie as he started mopping the floors again. Sharpay was appalled, how could he turn that offer down! "Obviously you don't understand, 1.5 million dollars is a lot of money!" Replied Sharpay again this time adding a bit of attitude.

"I understand, I just don't want it. This is my museum, bankrupted or not I'm not selling it for all the money in the world." Sharpay sighed, ", the Cherry Museum is wonderful, and a great part of Albuquerque history, blah blah blah but its 2010! Kids would much rather spend time at a mall then at a museum." Sharpay went back into her tote and grabbed a pen, "Stop being difficult, and sign the damn paper!" Sharpay lost it, this guy is crazy! "How many times I need to tell you Blondie, I said no." Sharpay aggressively grabbed the mop away from him, "SIGN THE FUCKEN PAPER!" Sharpay gasped as she realized what she said.

Frankie couldn't help but smirk; he smoothly grabbed the mop from Sharpay, "Good Bye Miss Evans."


End file.
